


You Taste the Silver, Sara (You Taste the Crown)

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood and Gore, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, nothing graphic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Not all freelancers had been killed by the Blues and Reds. Hell, a lot of freelancers are still alive, hidden somewhere.But there's one freelancer that was angry. Angrier than anyone, someone who wanted revenge. They weren't forgiving, and they sure as hell could never forget. He found the Blues and Reds, and decided to help them. After all, they shared the same goal, didn't they?D.C. and Washington may have been similar at one point, but now- they could never be as different as they are now.
Kudos: 7





	You Taste the Silver, Sara (You Taste the Crown)

Psychological Evaluation

Log #8

**Name:** Cain ⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛

**Alias:** Agent D.C.

**Age:** 26

**Sex:** Male

**Height:** 5'10"

**Weight:** 153 lbs

**Appearance:** Pale skin, pale blue eyes, platinum blonde undercut. Scars on face. Bags under eyes indicate possible insomnia. Lean build. Primary armor color is yellow, secondary is black.

**Background:** Previously a part of the Marine Corps in the UNSC. Part of a talented squad, though the methods that were used to train said squad were... unethical. Joined at 18, was trained extensively. Mother is deceased, Father is still living. Possible child abuse. Brutal in the battlefield, unnecessarily so.

**Personality:** Charismatic, unpredictable, quick to anger. Selfish. Quick witted. Flirty.

**Strengths:** Resourceful, intelligent, ambitious, people-person.

**Weaknesses:** Selfish, stubborn, anger issues, gets blinded by said anger issues, manipulative.

Agent D.C. is quick and brutal when fighting, and goes all out against his opponent. He draws out fights on purpose, seeming to enjoy the pain inflicted on the enemy. Does not work well with others, as his morals and ideas tend to clash with others. Very manipulative, and uses what others say against them in ways that hurt the most. Very pessimistic and nihilistic, as well as distrusting. Believes he won't live until 30, and also believes that every mission will go wrong. Also seems to believe that the Project will fail.

**Relationships:**

**Agent South Carolina-** D.C. and South Carolina, S.C. for short, was a surprising bond. S.C. is kinder than D.C., and not nearly as stubborn. Yet, when they met, their differences seemed to let them bond easier. They often accompany each other during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and spar together when they can. 

**Agent Washington-** This one was also a surprising relationship. D.C. and Washington aren't very alike, yet seemed to click together, at least for a while. D.C. often attempted to flirt with Washington, and when they rarely shared missions, often worked well together, although both got distracted by cats both seemed to find. Though, for reasons unknown, D.C.'s attitude towards Washington changed from friendly to hostile. Their relationship quickly became a one-sided rivalry.

**NOTES-**

D.C. does not work well with other Freelancers, though his relationship with Agent South Carolina is concerning. If their friendship keeps going, it could prove to be a threat.


End file.
